


Aftermath of the Turntables

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: Request!! [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Requests, this is really bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: “if your still doi the writing prompt thingy, maybe “Where have you been” with Skeppy and Techno?”Or Techno has been gone for weeks then finally shows back up
Relationships: Technoblade & Skeppy, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Series: Request!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Aftermath of the Turntables

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet drabble thing from the Techno and Skeppy being thieves/ mercenaries together. I might add onto this, I might not but I probably will.

Techno crept through the back alley, trying to find the door. Once he did he jiggled the lock until it opened, hoping to not wake Skeppy in the process.

The door creaked as Techno stepped inside the apartment, taking off his cloak and shoes, he saw Skeppy sitting on the kitchen counter, legs crossed, eating a bowl of cereal.

“What the-”

“Oh-” Skeppy jumped, covering his mouth, setting the bowl down, “Oh you’re back! Where have you been? And don’t say ‘out’ like you normally do.”

“Absent.” Techno said, Skeppy groaned, “Why are you like this?”

“I’m Technoblade.”

“You’re so lame,” Skeppy rolled his eyes, he grabbed his bowl of cereal again, “So what was the job.”

“That is confidential.” Techno said, flopping down on the couch.

“Oh come on! You were gone for a week, I want the story!” He sat on the top part of the couch.

“The job wasn’t interesting,” Techno was staring at the ceiling, “I just got,” He licked his lips, trying to find the ‘right’ words, “intercepted and… m-moved around.”

“Oh, hunter becomes the prey, huh?” Skeppy said, finishing his cereal.

Techno snorted, “Yeah. It took me so long because I had to get back to the town and finish the job.”

“Well I’m glad you're back,” Skeppy said, slipping off the couch, he ignored the new forming scar on the back of Techno’s hand. He set his bowl in the sink.

“Was it ‘The Angels?” 

“Yeah.” Techno rasped, Skeppy’s shoulders dropped, he had heard there had been an increase in gang activity across the whole realm. Techno had told him they had to be more careful.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Techno responded simply, Skeppy sat down on the couch next to him, flicking on the TV.

“I’m sorry that happened,” Skeppy trailed off, trying to find something other than mindless crap.

“S’all good.”

They sat quietly as the TV played a cheesy sitcom, Techno’s breathing eventually evened out and Skeppy leaned on his friend, remembering the first time they met. He never thought they’d get so close, especially since neither trusted the other, but after months of work they realized how much they enjoyed the other company, how well they worked together.

Skeppy thought he couldn’t trust anyone, he had made that mistake many times before he met Techno. The world was rough around the edges but so was Techno so maybe Skeppy could give it another chance, just maybe.

He fell asleep thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Have a good period of existence in the universe!


End file.
